Raise your Glass
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Alternate ending to Take a Bow  1 . Title is pretty irrelevant but whatever; Fiona is feeling unstable and is seriously considering having a drink, despite the fact that she's been sober for 3 months. Can Eli change that? Eliona friendship, one-shot


**A/N: The ending of this episode depressed me. I just can't deal. So, here's an alternate ending (: Enjoy~**

Fiona glanced at the bottle in her hands, seriously contemplating downing the alcohol in a matter of seconds. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were shaking; she didn't like feeling this way, and being drunk was the only thing that made it go away.

But she had promised everyone she wouldn't drink anymore. She promised her mom and Holly J and Anya, she couldn't let everyone down.

She couldn't let herself down.

But the urge to drink, the urge to drain the bottle in her hands was growing in her chest, and her decision seemed impossible to make. Unable to stand the growing tension, she reached for her phone, desperate for a distraction.

"Hello?" Eli answered, sounding a bit groggy. Fiona glanced at the clock and mentally face palmed herself; it was past midnight.

"Oh man, I woke you up, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called-" She stuttered, her words coming out fast. She eyed the bottle-which she had placed on the table-and walked over to it, pressing her palm against the cool glass.

"No, it's cool," Eli promised, sounding more awake. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"I..." she needed to be honest, but it's easier said than done. "No," she whispered, a silent tear running down her cheek. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No no," she lied, "It's okay, you really don't have to." She expected him to be like everyone else, to say 'okay,' listen to her rant for a few minutes, and then he'd hang up and go back to his own life.

But he surprised her by saying, "I'm on my way, I'll see you in a few."

She hung up the phone and clutched the bottle once more. She instantly regretted calling him in the first place. She loved his friendship; Eli was the one person that didn't judge her, but she felt like this side of her would change everything.

Still, she opened the door for him when he knocked not 10 minutes later.

He stepped inside her condo, taking in his surroundings. The lights were dim and there was a painting on the floor, though it was covered hastily by a piece of cloth. There was a cat laying on the couch, watching the scene. A distraught Fiona stood a few feet away from him with tears in her eyes and a bottle in her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, taking a step towards her.

She drew in a shaky breath before answering, "Everything." Her voice cracked, and she hated it. The thought of bringing the bottle to her lips crossed her mind again, but Eli touched the glass gently.

"We could talk about it," he offered.

"But why do you care!" She practically yelled, and Eli flinched, letting go of the bottle and taking a step back.

"You're my friend, why wouldn't I care?"

"Because no one else does!" Fiona choked on a sob, more tears on her cheeks. "Everyone always pretends to care, and then finds someone better! They leave and they never look back!"

"That's not true," Eli started, but Fiona cut him off, raising her arms, bottle and all.

"It _is_ true! I haven't talked to Declan in months, he won't return my calls. Holly J is going to Yale and Anya is joining the Army; after graduation, I won't see them again! Charlie has a new girlfriend, and I'm just alone with this stupid cat," Fiona glared at Mr. Tuxedo Pants, who meowed and left the room.

"You're not alone," Eli offered a small smile, putting his hand on her arm. "You've got me."

"Until you leave," Fiona added, shaking her head slightly. "Everyone always leaves-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Fiona, I promise," Eli spoke. "We'll get through this together..." his eyes drifted to the bottle, "...but alcohol isn't needed."

The pounding in her chest hadn't let up the slightest and the urge to ignore him and chug was still there, but she knew Eli was right. Slowly, she handed him the bottle, and he seemed to sigh with relief.

She sat down on the couch while he drained the bottle in the sink. He came to sit next to her when he was done, and she leaned into his touch.

"Why aren't I lovable?" She choked out a sob, crying onto his shoulder, and he held her.

"You _are_ lovable, you just need to meet the right person," He assured her, letting the older girl cry. She didn't respond, and eventually her sobs turned into sniffles. She soon fell asleep.

Eli looked at her sleeping face, and he couldn't help but feel like she was almost as broken as him. But he wat going to help her. He wasn't going to leave her alone like everyone else.

They were going to get through this. Together.

**A/N: The ending was a bit rushed, I didn't know how to word it :'/ Thoughts on tonight's episode? Are you ready for graduation tomorrow? Leave a review (:**


End file.
